sin limites
by barbi-black
Summary: cuando te ves obligado a hacer algo para no morir, algo que puede romper tu amistad, pero... ¿y si la aventura termina y aparece el amor? y las consecuencias?
1. Default Chapter

Sin limites  
  
Será mejor que nos vayamos Hermione, dejemolos solos para que arregles sus diferencias. – Le susurró Sirius al oído a Hermione.  
  
La muchacha asintió mientras dirigía una última mirada a su amigo Harry Potter y a Ginny Weasley, que discutían como venía siendo de costumbre desde que compartían hogar.  
  
Hermione a sus dieciséis años era una chica inteligente y bonita: Tenía unos agradables ojos castaños, pelo moreno y rizado, buena figura, en fin, no tenía motivos por los que quejarse, además, tenía buenos amigos, y ese verano estaba siendo el mejor que había pasado en su vida.  
  
Estaban a mediados de Julio: Llevaban ya unos días de merecidas vacaciones del que había sido el curso mas duro de sus vidas, no tanto a nivel académico, por que Hermione era una chica inteligente y podría haber sacado el curso sin problemas, los verdaderos apuros y malos momentos los había causado el de siempre: Lord Voldemort.  
  
De poco sirvió que al empezar el nuevo año la comunidad mágica y muggle estuviera enterada de su regreso, ya que los asesinatos, desapariciones y casos relacionados con este mago tenebroso no cesaron, hubo cambios importantes, pero al menos hubo mejoras, ya que la orden del fénix siguió en el anonimato trabajando sin investigaciones y con libertad respecto al ministerio: Eran muchas las limitaciones que tenía el grupo fundado por Dumbledore, así que la misma Hermione y sus compañeros tuvieron que trabajar para ellos.  
  
Todo el esfuerzo dio resultado y apenas unas semanas antes se consiguió la destrucción de Voldemort, en una gran batalla en la que tomaron parte todos ellos, y en la que, lamentablemente se tuvieron que realizar algunos sacrificios, entre ellos el profesor Dumbledore, su querido amigo Remus y, la que mas les había afectado, la de su gran amigo Ron.  
  
Pero con la ayuda entre ellos habían logrado salir adelante, ya que coincidieron en que era un error el vivir en el pasado guardando la memoria de estos grandes héroes, teniendo en cuenta que sus vidas aun corrían demasiado peligro a causa de los mortífagos que les perseguían para dar venganza a su señor, y que parecían haberse ensañado duramente con ellos, y se habían visto obligados a huir, y allí habían acabado, Ginny y Harry, los que mantenían una relación muy especial, que se debatía entre sonrojos, discusiones, palabras bonitas, discusiones y mas discusiones, y ellos, Hermione y Sirius, que, hartos de estas situaciones que se repetían constantemente decidieron salir a tomar el aire.  
  
Sirius... aunque Hermione no lo aceptaría jamás delante de él su presencia allí era muy importante para ella.  
  
Cuando creyó que no lo volvería a ver nunca mas sufrió por su amigo Harry, pero también por ella, echaba mucho de menos a ese hombre irresponsable pero muy buena persona, que había visto por primera vez en la casa de los gritos cuando aun cursaba tercero, al que había ayudado a huir de un destino fatal, que le había tomado la mano cariñosamente y le había dedicado el elogio mas bonito que recordaba haber oído nunca: siempre tendría grabado en su corazón aquel Hermione, eres la bruja mas inteligente que he conocido en mi vida.  
  
Pero tras caer por el velo había regresado, había sido rescatado por una pareja de inefables que desearon permanecer en el anonimato y que, y aun no se explicaba como, le habían considerado inocente y no lo habían entregado directamente a los dementores...  
  
Y ahora... Hermione sonrió débilmente al recordar esos días: Habían forjado una gran amistad, pero era mas una relación que se basaba en también continuas discusiones y regaños: Hermione había desarrollado un fuerte complejo maternal con Sirius, ya que a ella le chocaba los cambios de personalidad que sufría Sirius, interpretaba a la perfección el papel de adulto responsable y maduro, padrino que da buenos consejos y compañero de conversaciones inteligentes, y también el de adolescente con las hormonas desbocadas, que te despertaba con una pelea de cojines, se quejaba por no poder usar magia todo lo que desearía y gastaba bromas a todas las horas, y Hermione, aunque no lo reconociera, le encantaba su forma de ser.  
  
¡Hermione, vamos, alejémonos un poco, pronto se empezaran a tirar los trastos a la cabeza y estamos en peligro de resultar heridos!. – Gritó el animago de los ojos azules sacando a la muchacha de sus pensamientos.  
  
¡Ya va!. – Gritó la muchacha y se acercó a él. Juntos comenzaron a dar un paseo por la orilla del mar y cuando se alejaron lo suficiente de la casa en la que convivían se sentaron en la arena blanca, y al fondo, el mar, del color característico que Hermione solía comparar con los ojos de Sirius.  
  
¿Qué pensabas antes?. – Preguntó el, mirándola sonriente.  
  
Yo... – Hermione reflexionó unos instantes, pero contestó rápidamente. – Estaba pensando en el pasado... ya sabes, reflexionando, esto ha sido demasiado duro para mi, no creo que pueda olvidar como prometí.  
  
¡Oh Herms! Ven aquí. – Le pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros y la acercó junto a él. – Se que esto es difícil, pero, hemos sido afortunados, ojalá ellos pudieran estar ahora con nosotros, pero seguro que no les gustaría que estuviéramos toda la vida que nos ha concedido una nueva oportunidad que ellos no han tenido, aunque, desde luego, todo son apariencias, sin ellos, nada volverá a ser igual... – Se sinceró con ella. – Hermione asintió e inconscientemente se abrigó de la suave brisa de madrugada acercándose mas a Sirius.  
  
Creo que tienes razón... tenemos que aprender a vivir así, pero...me siento, vacía, sin alma, inmóvil como una piedra. – Contestó Hermione.  
  
Sirius la soltó y miró a la arena, allí vio una piedra redonda y brillante, tan oscura como la noche que le llamó lógicamente la atención. Se la señaló a Hermione con la mano quien le sonrió y le indicó que la tomara.  
  
Sirius se agacho a por ella.  
  
En ese instante Hermione recordó algo y tomó a Sirius del brazo al tiempo que gritaba:  
  
¡Sirius no...!. – No tuvo tiempo a terminar la frase ya que notó la conocida sensación de algo que tiraba bajo su vientre, se trasladaban... muy lejos de allí.  
  
Notó que caía sobre una superficie no muy dura: Arena. Esperanzada alzó la vista del suelo buscando con la mirada alguna zona de la playa que conociera, pero por el color de la arena deduj que esta playa era distinta a la que vivían en la actualidad.  
  
Sirius se movió a su lado, con la piedra también en la mano, estaba maldiciendo para si mismo, era obvio que esa piedra no debería estar allí.  
  
¿Qué hacemos ahora?. – Preguntó Hermione a su lado, sin culparle de lo ocurrido, miró a su alrededor y únicamente distinguió a algunas parejas muggles a su alrededor, que se demostraban su amor a orillas del mar, una manera muy romántica, pensó ella...  
  
No se, solo que esto no me gusta nada, puede ser una trampa de los mortífagos.  
  
Hermione no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que escucharon voces que se acercaban a la zona de la playa donde habían caído, parecían estar discutiendo.  
  
Te digo que he recibido la alarma, deben de estar por aquí, yo mismo coloqué el translador, te digo que la sangre sucia y el idiota de Black deben de estar por aquí, vi como cogían la piedra, en cuanto los localicemos los matamos.  
  
¡Ya lo se Malfoy, pero ¿No se te ocurrió otro lugar mejor, esta playa esta llena de muggles fornicando ¡maldita sea!, no me pienso acercar a ellos, nos contagiaran alguna enfermedad.  
  
Si, pero ellos estarán por aquí... – Los mortífagos apresuraron sus pasos y se acercaron apresuradamente hacia donde estaban ellos.  
  
Sirius y Hermione se habían quedado blancos y paralizados, pero tenían que pensar algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, no habían traído sus varitas.  
  
Sirius entonces se quitó desesperadamente la túnica y el resto de su ropa, que colocó encima de ella para que quedara oculta de la vista... los mortífagos iban a descubrirlos en su campo de visión en unos instantes. Se volvió a su derecha y vio que Hermione lo miraba y aún no reaccionaba.  
  
¡Vamos Herms, rápido quítate la ropa, ¡Quítatela joder!. – Le susurró en voz baja.  
  
Hermione todavía estaba en estado de Shock debido al pánico ante la presencia de los mortifagos y ante la reacción de Sirius, pues no sabía que planeaba pero al oírlo no lo dudo ni un instante: Se deshizo de la túnica tan bruscamente que la rasgó así como el resto de su ropa y la ocultó y miró a Sirius, pero este estaba mas pendiente de los mortífagos que en cuestión de segundos los iban a descubrir...  
  
Pero entonces Sirius viró bruscamente y la colocó bajó su cuerpo y la abrazó quedando totalmente inmóvil.  
  
Hermione se sonrojó fuertemente ante el contacto de su cuerpo desnudo con el de Sirius y al sentir su aliento junto a su cuello, pero también pudo percibir unos pasos a sus pies que se detenían a su altura.  
  
Entonces Sirius se movió y comenzó a besar sus labios apasionadamente: Hermione gimió ante el inesperado contacto y el roce de sus piernas... desesperadamente correspondió el beso ya que había comprendido el plan de Sirius... era pasar desapercibidos como muggles o morir, pasó las manos a su espalda, como dándole a entender que lo había comprendido...  
  
¡Ey mira a estos, no hacen nada malo... !. – Oyó comentar a un o de los mortífagos y se asustó al escuchar su voz tan cerca. – No parecen una pareja de críos que no sepa lo que se hace... – Comentó en tono sarcástico y se acercó mas a curiosear.  
  
Sirius lo notó y acercó su boca al oído de Hermione:  
  
Herms espero que algún día me perdones esto... – Y sin darle tiempo a poner ninguna objeción la penetró.  
  
Hermione no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido de dolor que quedó ahogado por los labios de Sirius... era cierto que había estado con otros chicos antes... pero nunca había llegado a tener sexo y eso había sido totalmente inesperado para ella, pero estaba su vida en juego, era consciente...  
  
Pero la incertidumbre dejó paso a una nueva sensación, placer... se dejó llevar por este sentimiento que la envolvió por completo: Era con diferencia lo mas bueno que recordaba haber sentido nunca y casi pensó que iba a perder la razón... caso por instinto comenzó a corresponder a las embestidas del cuerpo de su compañero de infortunio que agradeció mentalmente la colaboración de la chica, pues habría sido un fracaso que hubiera parecido a los mortífagos una violación y se vió sorprendido al notar que estaba disfrutando... rememorando sensaciones nuevas que creía que habían sido olvidadas en Azkaban y nacían con fuerza, el placer que inundaba sus cuerpos era inmenso y cualquier otro pensamiento desapareció, casi olvidaron la presencia de los mortífagos allí... solo escuchaban sus propias muestras de placer.  
  
Tras unos minutos de fantasía y alcanzar el cielo notaron como los pasos se alejaban y justo cuando estos dejaron de ser totalmente apreciados por su sentido se vinieron abajo tras un último grito de placer, ambos a la vez cayeron agotados.  
  
Hermione se abrazó con fuerza al pecho de Sirius y lo apretó contra si: Estaba empapado de sudor como el suyo, pero era la sensación de que no podría separarse nunca jamás de su lado, del calor de su cuerpo, de sus ojos azules, de su pelo negro que le cubría los hombros, de sus labios, había probado otros pero la sensación no había tenido parecido alguno, notó como el correspondía el abrazo y la apretaba aún mas contra él, sus cuerpos fusionados, sus corazones unidos, sus almas con un encuentro que no lograrían evitar jamás.  
  
Sus respiraciones aún estaban agitadas y sus labios se juntaban y alejaban cada escasos segundos, como si fuera un sueño del que fueran a despertar, sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos yparecían querer aprendérselos de memoria, la piel de Sirius parecía querer memorizar el contorno de la silueta que le había devuelto la vida...  
  
Hermione entonces se liberó de su abrazo y quedó sentada en a tibia arena, Sirius, pensando que también era lo correcto se incorporó también y tras examinar con la vista todo se sentó a su lado, como ahora la situación había cambiado y sus rostros se teñían lenta pero lógicamente de rojo recuperaron sus ropas y se las colocaron, dejando las túnicas ocultas entre las rocas.  
  
Anduvieron unos metros cogidos de la mano y desprotegidos, como estaban, decidieron que lo mejor era andar con prisas, por si acaso los mortífagos se les presentaban por allí.  
  
Tras unos minutos de caminata en los que ninguno se atrevió a romper el agradable silencio que se provocaba al estar ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos llegaron a un pueblo, entraron en un bar, donde los conocimientos muggles de Hermione les evitaron alguna situación incomoda.  
  
- Perdone, pero nos hemos perdido con el coche, ¿Podría decirnos exactamente donde nos encontramos?. – Preguntó al duelo del bar, que le pareció de confianza al ser uno de los pocos que no los miraba con curiosidad.  
  
Si, claro señorita, estamos en SeaPlanch, a unos Kilómetros Tauchville, la ciudad, miré aquí tengo un mapa de Australia muy detallado, para ver si se pueden orientar. – Sirius suspiró con alivio, al menos no habían salido del país tan siquiera y sonrió al ver que ese pueblo se encontraba únicamente a unos 70 Kilómetros de su hogar, pero Hermione se había fijado en algo mas: el camarero llevaba un colgante con un colmillo de dragón que solo había visto en un sitio...  
  
¡Que bonita! ¿Me deja ver su cadena por favor?. – Le pidió Hermione. – El al ver que se tratab de una chica joven y guapa sonrió y se la dejó en las manos.  
  
Hermione sonrió y le dio la vuelta donde vio que con letras muy pequeñas estaba grabado, colacuerno húngaro, callejón diagón  
  
Sirius miró con extrañeza a Hermione ante su petición pero rió disimuladamente, orgulloso al ver lo observadora e inteligente que era la muchacha.  
  
Perdone, es que venimos de un sitio al que tenemos que acudir y no se si lo conocerá, se trata de Hogwarts...  
  
El camarero se azoró y tosió disimuladamente, luego le sonrió y les indico.  
  
Acompañemé.  
  
Resultó que el camarero era un joven mago que estaba pasando unas vacaciones que sus padres, como los de Hermione, muggles, y tras intercambiar unas palabras no opuso ninguna resistencia en acompañarlos a su casa y dejarles usar una chimenea, desde donde viajaron por polvos flú a su casa en el pequeño pueblecito.  
  
Al llegar vieron que Ginny y Harry estaban preocupados, sentados en el sofá, esperándoles.  
  
¿Dónde os habíais metido, por que no vinisteis andando?. – Les preguntó Harry extrañado.  
  
No es momento, tenemos mucho que contar pero ahora nos tenemos que ir, este lugar no es seguro para nosotros, vamos a Hogwarts, allí Minerva nos dirá que hacer, ya decidiremos, ha sido muy duro.  
  
Por medio de polvos flú Ginny y Harry gritaron a Hogwarts, y desaparecieron sin decir mas, pero Sirius y Hermione entonces se miraron intensamente.  
  
Creo que no podremos fingir que no ha pasado nada Sirius. – Murmuró Hermione débilmente y un par de lágrimas que había estado reteniendo se escaparon de sus ojos.  
  
Es cierto... yo, he sentido, tu... ha significado algo mas para mi de lo que debería. – Dijo algo entrecortado, limpiándole con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas.  
  
Si.. eso quería decir, pero sobretodo, gracias, por salvarme la vida.  
  
Deberías odiarme, te he arrebatado uno de los tesoros mas importantes que guardabas, sin ningún derecho, mierda, debería de haver sido el hombre al que amaras...  
  
Hermione se quedó en silencio, pero, saco fuerzas de algún lugar de su alma e intentó restarle importancia al asuntó con una sonrisa deslumbrante, que logró que las alusiones de Sirius se destrozaran y dijo.  
  
Creo que es mejor así, puedes estar seguro de que no pasé un mal rato... ahora entiendo el por que de la buena fama de los merodeadores Sirius, de hecho, me gustaría preguntarte lo mismo que los muggles piden después de comerse unas natillas danone... – Rió Hermione y cogió los polvos flú y apareció en el castillo.  
  
Después cuando llegaron al castillo Hermione aún seguía sonriendo, extrañada de su atrevimiento, Sirius algo confuso, pero lograron contarles a Harry y Ginny lo que les había pasado, omitiendo bastantes detalles, como la manera en la que habían pasado desapercibidos para los mortífagos y la profesora McGonagall, ahora directora del colegio, les indicó que se quedaran en el castillo el verano, hasta el comienzo de su séptimo curso.  
  
Les proporcionaron unas habitaciones dobles cercanas y por motivos obvios hermione quedó con Ginny y Sirius con su ahijado, todavía les quedaba mas de un mes por delante de vacaciones...  
  
Pero Sirius sorprendió a Hermione en el pasillo cuando se dirigía definitivamente a dormir y quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro, pegados a una pared desapareciendo de la vista de Harry y Ginny, Sirius, sonriendo le susurró:  
  
Fuiste muy mala antes Herm,s... no me explicaste que me querías decir con lo que pides después de comerte unas natillas Danone... – Dijo Sirius besándola, letamente, luego profundizando el beso y jugando con sus lenguas, arrancando algunos suspiros de Hermione, que se apartó de él lentamente y sonriendo.  
  
¿Con que era eso lo que no entendiste eh?, pues es muy sencillo. – Lo volvió a besar en el cuello. – Es tan sencillo como, ¿Repetimos?. – Y sonriendo dejó a Sirius y se metió en la habitación.  
  
Ambos se fueron a dormir con una tonta sonrisa en sus labios. Se habían enamorado.  
  
Sin embargo, y está demostrado, cuando eres feliz el tiempo pasa muy rápido y pronto llegó el día anterior al que iba a comenzar el curso, Hermione estaba en el despacho de Sirius, quien iba a ser el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras al haber sido descubierto Peter Petigrew ayudándolo a ordenarlo todo, pero cada corto espacio de tiempo se besaban, no lo podían evitar y eso que lo habían reflexionado mucho, como ya pensaran una vez, no podían estar el uno sin el otro.  
  
No obstante habían pasado muchas cosas desde que ocurrió el pequeño incidente con los mortífagos. Durante el tiempo que habían estado en el castillo sus encuentros habían sido numerosos, pero aunque les apetecía mucho habían acordado ir despacio, conociéndose poco a poco como las parejas normales, eso si, sin olvidarse de lo ocurrido, además la suya era una relación complicada y que no debía salir a la luz pública, la diferencia de edad era notable, 16 y 37 años respectivamente, pero les importaba bien poco, estaban muy enamorados y Sirius lucía muy joven, y Hermione era toda una mujer ya.  
  
Solo habían hecho participes de todo a Ginny y a Harry, sus mejores amigos, a ambos no les había sorprendido la noticia todo lo que creyeron, ya que alegaron que se les notaba anteriormente una atracción física notable, y no pusieron ningún obstáculo, además ayudaba el hecho de que al haberse declarado ya su amor pasaban por un momento muy dulce.  
  
El mundo mágico iba volviendo a la normalidad y al ser Minerva una gran bruja, con la ayuda de Snape, que estaba extrañado al recibir muy buen trato de Sirius por esos días Hogwarts estaba bajo control, y los mortífagos era capturados poco a poco por el ministerio y por sus eficientes aurores,  
  
Cuando se encontraban por los pasillos saltaban chispas y les brillaban los ojos: No había mañana que al despertarse Hermione hubiera una bonita rosa roja a los pies de su cama, con una nota con alguna poesía romántica de los poetas muggles que tanto admiraba Hermione, y es que Sirius era un hombre muy romántico, que estaba consiguiendo que Hermione cada día se enamorara mas de él.  
  
Aquella mañana Hermione se había encontrado con la bella rosa a su lado y una notita escrita con una letras perfecta que decía. ¿qué es poesía? Dices mientras clavas tu pupila en mi pupila azul, poesía ¿y tu lo preguntas, poesía, eres tu... Hermione sonrió y se dirigió a su despacho a agradecerle como todas las mañanas, pero mediante pasaban las horas sintió un pequeño mareo y corrió al baño, donde vomito lo que había desayunado, cuando volvió, Sirius estaba muy preocupado.  
  
Herms, cariño, es la cuarta vez que te pasa esta semana, además estás algo pálida, ¿Te sientes mal?. – Dijo ayudándola a sentarse.  
  
Si, no se... me noto algo extraña, además siento como si no hubiera desayunado nada, bueno, ahora está claro, no tengo nada del desayuno. – Sonrió para intentar restarle importancia al asunto, pero Sirius no relajó du expresión y tras unos minutos la convenció y bajaron hasta la enfermería, donde la muchacha, bueno, Sirius, pidió a la señora Pomfrey que le hiciera unas pruebas.  
  
Tranquila corazón, ya veras como es solo una mala gripe. – Le sonrió la señora Pomfrey y a regañadientes dejó pasar a Sirius, que la amenazó con quebrarse una mano contra la puerta si no lo dejaba pasar, a lo que la apurada enfermera le tuvo que permitir la entrada, haciéndole jurar que no abriría la boca.  
  
La enfermera examinó con algunos artefactos mágicos a Hermione y tras mirar con el ceño ligeramente fruncido le dio de beber una poción, luego le dijo que se enjuagara la boca y que la devolviera al recipiente, Hermione, extrañada, así lo hizo.  
  
Tras unos minutos de espera, la enfermera salió con los resultados de las pruebas y una extraña sonrisa muy amable se formó en su rostro al dirigirse nuevamente a Hermione.  
  
Enhorabuena cariño Hermione, estás esperando un niño, bueno, vamos, que estás embarazada. – Hermione sintió como se le nublaba la vista y se le cortaba la respiración, miró muy disimuladamente a Sirius y vio que este se sujetaba con fuerza a la puerta, y que se resbalaba ligeramente por que las piernas no podían sostener en esos momentos su cuerpo.  
  
Tranquila cariño, lo importante ahora es una pregunta ¿Quién es el padre?, ¿Lo conoces no?, tengo que darle la buena noticia.  
  
Hermione hizo un ademán de decir algo pero un golpe sordo se oyó y giró la vista: Sirius Black se había desmayado.  
  
Al verlo así Hermione fue por primera vez consciente de toda la situación y tras dirigirle una sonrisa nerviosa a la enfermera que miraba a Sirus tendido en el suelo y le devolvía la mirada a Hermione Solo alcanzó a suspirar.  
  
Él. – Y se le nubló la vista, cerró los ojos y no fue consciente de nada mas.  
  
Hola!!! Bueno, esto me surgió después de ver la película de Azkaban donde una escena en la que si os dais cuenta Sirius Black y Hermione se dan la mano y... bueno me encanta esta pareja y decidí a hacerlo para que otros la disfruten jejeje  
  
No se si hacerlo capítulo único o seguirla tampoco, pero por favor, ¡Vuestra opinión es muy importante!  
  
Solo decir que escribáis por favor de esta pareja y si os gustan estos ficts leed mis otras historias que espero que os gusten.  
  
Este fict se lo dedico a Annie Angelical, una escritora muy buena de ficts también y para que me diga, si le gusta esto, ¡Que va a actualizar!  
  
Muchos besos. 


	2. AVISO!

HOLA A TODOS LOS LECTORES DE MIS HISTORIAS

Me dirijo a vosotros después de mucho tiempo para explicaros el motivo de tanto retraso y también para despedirme, por todo lo que ha significado esta página en mí.

Hace dos años después de ponerme Internet, descubrí un nuevo mundo, yo tenía 13 años, era una niña a la que le encantaba Harry Potter, que se desvivía por cualquier noticia sobre la serie, y, empezó a desarrollarse en mí un amor incondicional por los personajes adultos: Sirius, Remus, Severus... eran mi devoción.

Decidí comenzar a escribir todas mis fantasías, sueños, ideas, seguir una historia, que durante segundo de ESO les estuve enseñando a mis compañeros de clase, y, con el tiempo, fui aprendiendo, fueron haciéndose mas picantes, y me ayudaron a mejorar mi vocabulario y mi calidad de escritura.

Ahora he decido, tras un periodo de reflexión, finalizar esta etapa de mi vida, me explico:

Voy a dejar de escribir en Fan Fiction.

A partir de ahora me voy a dedicar a escribir otro tipo de historias, he cambiado mis prioridades, he pisado la realidad: Es muy bonito soñar, pero es mas maduro soñar despierto, esta etapa de mi vida ha acabado y me llevo un gran sentimiento de agradecimiento a este lugar y a todos vosotros, por haberme hecho tan feliz al ver como os interesaban mis historias.

No me gustaría dejar las historias así como así y pensaba dejarlas con un final mediocre, pero una chica que he conocido hace poco me hizo replantear y tirar por la borda meses de reflexión, he acabado todos los exámenes y creo que voy a terminar todas las historias, todas y cada una de ellas.

Solo os pido un poco de paciencia, iré una a una, y espero vuestros reviews de despedida, ay!!! Esos reviews que me han hecho tan feliz!.

Gracias y besos


End file.
